Trashed and Scattered
by tommykayketchup
Summary: Effy likes sex. Effy likes friends. Sometimes the lines just get a little bit blurred! Ideas of sex, drugs, alcohol, and everything else Skins related.


The night ends off as it usually does. A quick fuck against the bedroom door. Skirt hitched up, legs wrapped firmly around Effy's waist. Skilled fingers doing their own special dance along a throbbing clit. Eyes wide open, burning holes into each other. Dirty awkward holes, because that's all this is. A dirty, awkward fuck. Slight moans pass the lips of the girl, Emily, so close to losing herself, so close to breaking down and collapsing onto those fingers, still dancing, now covered in a glistening sheen.

Body jolts, falls, and stomach muscles contract. Orgasm reached. Job done.

Breathing shallow, panting, while Effy, feeling rather content with her actions; how quickly she came undone under her touch; sneaks another quick glance at the half naked girl, falling beneath her grasp slowly, onto the soft floor carpeted floor, no energy left within her body, all energy left focusing on remembering to _breathe_. Allows her to fall on the ground; palms her tit roughly in anticipation. Wondering when exactly it's her turn; pushes her legs closer together, feels the dampness already established onto her underwear. Can't fucking wait.

Leans into the girl, and nuzzles her neck placing sloppy kisses randomly on her collarbone. Lazy kisses, takes a small amount of skin between her lips and sucks roughly. Painfully, branding the girl. Not because she wants to. Because she can.

**

"Wow. That was…wow." Emily talks. Not for a reason in particular, just to kill the silence. Effy's not a big talker; just pretty much lies there. Spliff between her lips, and Emily can't help the images in her head, that was, not too long ago, her nipple sensitively placed between those wondrous lips.

"Mm." Effy mumbles, not at all caring, even picking up Emily; now drooling while replaying those images over and over. Her tit tingling, imagining Effy roughly palming one while sucking roughly at the other, tries to suppress the laughter at wondering whether that's what breastfeeding feels like, feels stupid for thinking about it, goes back to said daydream, and gets excessively wet again.

"Well…I…had fun, it was fun…didn't you have fun?" Emily questions, again hates herself for being so needy. Doesn't really care whether Effy enjoyed it that much, to be honest. Just wants to fill the awkward tension.

"Sure." Effy replies casual, and that's that. Passion over. Back to how it used to be. Emily quickly dressing, and rushing down the stairs as fast as her little legs could take her. Determined to avoid Anthea and her inquisitive looks, and callous shrugs that _always_ follow. Effy simple moves her way from the floor, picks up a top from the floor, laces it over her body, barely covering her knees. Makes her way to the window watching the redhead walk away; shaking her head, as she does every night, tries to convince herself that she'll learn, that she won't come again tomorrow, and she won't let Effy treat her like dirt. Convinces herself she's worth more than that.

Picks up her phone, calls Cook, and convinces him to come round at two in the morning for a quickie. Cook complies, as always. Time is no issue for him, when his dick is potentially going to get monumentally pounded, because honestly, who gives head better than Effy fucking Stonem.

**

Wakes up in the morning, next to said gross boy, peaceful but all sweaty with a sickening look of adornment on his face, the same look as all guys get when they've just been roughly shagged, with no reason, or responsibility expected. Pure fucking bliss.

Pushes him off the bed with a single push. Smiles, and moves further into the bed, because lets be honest, who fucking likes sleeping on the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck, babe?" Not sure if it's a question or a statement, picks himself off of the floor, realises he's naked, standing to attention, pulls on his boxers, which doesn't really help his cause.

"It's the morning." Mumbles.

"You have to leave now." Replies calmly. Nods at his clothes on the floor.

"I could, you know, wake you up properly. Give you a good start to the day…" It's a suggestion, not one likely to be accepted, but it's a suggestion none the less.

"No."

**

September arrives; College starts

Get caught in some stupid, tutorial induction class for most of the day. Kieran neglects to teach, allows them to do whatever they want, within reason. Sits next to Naomi, has some political discussion, then talks about Gina for a while, how he's taking her to Ireland, for some fucking save the world, mass protest or something, so he's telling Gina. His main goal is to for her to meet his parents. Naomi laughs, promises to keep it a secret, just wants the house to herself for a week. A week without her mother trying to, well, trying to be a mother.

Effy, sat next to Naomi, somehow drawn to Emily, indulged in some conversation about some outfit Katie wants to buy. She's not listening, it's obvious; doodling on her lined paper, placed in front of her, right angled from the corner of the table, her pen laying adjacent to it, Katie not caring whether she's listening or not. Talks for the sake of it. Sneaks the opportunity, and looks down Emily's reasonably "on show" cleavage. Licks her lips. Briefly spots Emily looking her way, and turns to the boys.

JJ, Cook and Freddie sat together in the far corner, Cook sat on the table, swinging his legs, rocking the already wobbling table; talking loudly about the time he had to go to the doctors and get a check up because he thought he had herpes, apparently, just an old piece of cornflake that had fell, and subsequently, stuck to him. JJ looks disturbed by the whole conversation, blushing at the thought of Cook's penis. Effy smirks, distracted by images dancing around in her head, mainly of her sitting on his face, while he licks her all the right ways, scolds herself, then reminds herself to allow him to do that again.

Ditches fifth lesson, and ends up skiving with Naomi.

**

"Subway?" Naomi suggests, walking through town.

"Nah, I don't do eating." Announces, lighting up a cigarette, passing it to the blonde.

"Christ, you don't do much do you, Ef?" Takes, tokes, and passes back.

"I do."

"I have to hear this. Come on then, Ef. What _do _you do?"

"Sex." She confirms. Naomi only nods, it was self evident.

"And?" Suppressing a chuckle, Naomi presses.

"Nothing."

"Well, if it helps, I'm sure you do sex very well." Naomi replies, tongue in cheek. Effy manages to bite her tongue making some remark about Emily.

"You?

"What about me?"

"Your sex life."

Naomi easily ignores the question, and smokes the fag down to its butt, throws it to the floor, stamps on it, gets stern look from old lady.

"Never mind _my _sex life. What about hers?" Points to the stern woman, still staring.

Effy smiles, slips her hand into Naomi's'. "Lets go back to yours. I want your mother to tell me more about the time she had sex against the Taj Mahal. ."

"Don't fucking start."

**

Gets to Naomi's. Effy _does _ask about Gina's sex habits, who glad informs her on whatever she wants to know.

Naomi runs upstairs away from the temptation of throttling her mother.

Effy arrives upstairs eventually.

"Your mum is hilarious."

"Yeah, a laugh a fucking minute. Why do you encourage her?"

"You're being stupid. I'd love a mum like her."

"Yeah? Fucking take her."

**

Arrives back at home after shopping. Emily's sitting on the doorstep, biting her thumb.

"You're on my doorstep…"

"I am." Emily confirms with a nod. "I…wanted…to…chill out." It's code. Effy knows its code because all Emily wants, as usual, is Effy between her legs, doing that thing she does; that is simply and purely Effy. No frills, just pure great sex.

Emily comes on her face. Removes her legs from Effy's shoulders, and puts her clothes back on.

Emily doesn't bother to stay. Doesn't bother to talk. Walks out of the door, and makes her way home.

**

Calls Pandora, hoping to go out for the night, get wasted without any emotional investment. Pandora answers, out of breath, really, "it's plain rude to have a conversation while on the verge of coming" Effy tells her, before freezing at the other voice in the background, and hanging up sharply.

Ends up going out on her own instead, doesn't know why, or even where she plans to go. She just walks, fag in hand.

Finds herself outside JJ's house, knocks, and has supper with JJ, and his mother. Doesn't say much, but relishes the warmth of a normal household; the homely smell of food cooking, the sound of the vacuum running, and the frying pan sizzling. It's a change from the shit endured in her own house. Her mother doesn't bother cooking, or tidying. Smokes, drinks, and drugs herself until she's comatose.

She picks at her plate, eats little. But it's a start.

**

The next few days are boring. Effy goes to school, alternates between Emily and Cook in between her legs, and then sleeps when she's finally worn out.

She has homework; she doesn't do it, as per usual.

Gets threatened to be thrown out of College, by the head director woman; doesn't give a shit.

Has an argument with Cook about Pandora. Ends up giving him a blowjob anyway.

Asks if he can come in her hair, while he continues palming her tit far rougher than a tit should ever be touched.

Slaps him hard around the face.

Turned on by the sudden violence, flips her over, and takes her roughly. Loudly.

**

Has her period. Ignores Emily and Cook for a week, because as much as she loves sex, the thought is just gross.

**

Spends the night at Naomi's house, getting wasted. Talks about Emily.

Naomi blushes, and tells Effy that she thinks she might love her again.

Effy feels guilty, and makes her excuses and leaves.

Because, she's a shit friend; and as much as she enjoys fucking Emily, Naomi really doesn't deserve it.

**


End file.
